memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Portal talk:Main/Archive 2014
News item about Culver Recheck that Deadline story about Culver Studios http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/news/culver-studios-wont-become-condos-686226 02:29, March 6, 2014 (UTC) :Recheck that Deadline story about Culver Studios Question about Orci/Kurtzman I dont know if this belongs here or elsewhere, so feel free to move it to its appropriate page, but is there some place we can send a letter to, a direct POC at Paramount, to lobby/petition/what have, you that neither Kurtzman nor Orci get to direct the next Star Trek movie, much less write it? i mean if I and a bunch of people want to send Paramount a letter in that regard, where would we send it? Addressed to whom? Certainly not merely to their general headquarters. Any input is appreciated. Thanks. Distantlycharmed (talk) 15:18, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Language portal broken It seems that language portal is broken. When I click on the flag, it does not open Wiki on some other language but it points to this link: http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/File:Undefined. Any idea how to fix, since I have the same problem on Serbian wiki. --Igor871 (talk) 16:00, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :This appears to be a problem with MediaWiki:Common.js. - 04:45, August 20, 2014 (UTC) ::Nice catch! Works great now. --Igor871 (talk) 15:40, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Strange news I sometimes run into ridiculous news items, covering events that do not seem appropriate for reporting on Memory Alpha. The page shouldn't mention everything that people like Benedict Cumberbatch are doing just because they happened to appear on Star Trek, as if they were initiated into the Star Trek community and suddenly everyone must be their total and complete fan. No, it is more likely that the readers are interested only in their activities pertaining to Star Trek (and if they're interested in others, Memory Alpha isn't a fansite or a general industry news site). Another example is the death of Robin Williams; the news writer apparently checked if he was connected to Star Trek at all and found that he was considered for an appearance on TNG, then went on to mention that in the news item, as if the mere consideration is comparable to his actual body of work, as if that's who he is to a fan of Star Trek, nothing more than a potential Star Trek actor (or perhaps the excuse needed to be stated explicitly?) It just looks ridiculous; it would've been better not to report that news at all, because even if it were better worded, readers would eventually figure out the weird reason for reporting his death and not those of other famous actors. The point is that these reports cannot be made by algorithm; every case must be considered separately, in order to determine whether it makes sense for the reader. -- 08:49, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Giant White Wikia Bar on Top Suddenly, a giant white wikia bar showed up on top of memory alpha. It's really distracting, and takes up a lot of space that could be used for reading articles. Is there a way to disable it; or at least change it's color to match the color scheme of the memory alpha? Ant6n (talk) 16:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :No. Not at this point. This is a Wikia initiative. Please use to contact them to voice your concerns and comments about it. -- sulfur (talk) 16:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Where is the search box and login link? I don't see them, they are pretty basic things almost everyone needs, at least the search box? :If you are using the default skin, they are in the bar at the top of the screen. The login should be in the drop down menu when you hover above the icon in the upper right corner. 31dot (talk) 09:12, December 7, 2014 (UTC)